Educational Occupancy Fires
First Arriving Engine Company * Approach scene cautiously, position apparatus appropriately, and consider water supply, if smoke is showing. If nothing is showing position at the front entrance. * Transmit a brief initial report of conditions on arrival. If water supply is not established, relay information to the next arriving engine company. * Assume and announce Command, establish an effective command post or pass command. * Assess incident priorities and identify potential problems. Safe and effective evacuation and rescue of all students/staff will take priority. * Choose an attack mode and implement based upon problems identified. * Stretch an initial 1-3/4” attack line to protect occupants and egress paths first if risk assessment permits entry. * Advise 2nd due engine overall priority (fire attack or life safety). * Coordinate incident priorities with all due engines. * Coordinate Truck Company Operations with first due truck. * Consider second alarm for additional resource needs. * For defensive operations consider 2-1/2” hose lines and solid streams applied to exposures. * Buildings are large and have numerous hallways. Utilize 2-1/2” supply lines with1-3/4” attack lines on gated wyes. Allow adequate 1-3/4” line for interior operations. Use standpipe connections if provided. * In High School level buildings consider Hazardous Materials concerns if a fire/explosion is centered near the chemistry lab. NOTE: A high ranking school official should be directed to the first arriving apparatus and then to the Command Post when established. Accountability of students/staff and confirmation of successful evacuation must be coordinated between Command and school officials. Second Arriving Engine Company * Position at the or FDC or take Level One Staging * Assume Command if passed or not established. Assess incident priorities and request a status report from the first due Officer. * Establish water supply to first arriving engine or position for secondary water supply as conditions indicate. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Exposure protection # Attack support * Report to Command for additional tasks. These may include one or more of the following: # Support evacuation and rescue of students/staff. # RIT (Mandatory if not already established) # Establish primary or secondary supply lines. FDC Support. # Use attack lines from the first engine company # Assist the first company with their lines # Perform search and rescue # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.) # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Third Arriving Engine/Medic Company * Consider alternate approach to the scene and access to the rear or sides of the building. * Stage and wait for an assignment from Command. Identify secondary water supplies. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Aerial Ladder Operations / Exposure protection # Attack support Note: Medic unit should be staged away from the scene, parked in the direction leaving the scene. * Report to Command for additional assignments. These may include one or more of the following: # Assist with evacuation and/or perform search and rescue. # RIT (Mandatory if not already established). # Lay additional supply lines and supply FDC if indicated. # Establish attack lines/ back up lines / exposure lines. # Provide relay pumping operation. # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.). # Provide Rehab. # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Fourth Arriving Engine/Medic Company * Consider alternate approach to the scene and access to the rear or sides of the building Stage and. * Stage and wait for assignment from Command. Identify additional water supplies. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Aerial Ladder Operations/ Exposure protection # Attack support Note: Medic unit should be staged away from the scene, parked in the direction leaving the scene. * Report to Command for additional assignments. These may include one or more of the following: # Assist with evacuation and/or perform search and rescue # RIT (Mandatory if not already established). # Lay additional supply lines and supply FDC if indicated. # Establish attack lines/ back up lines / exposure lines. # Provide relay pumping operation. # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.). # Provide Rehab. # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Truck Company * Position aerial for tactical operations; consider the following: # Rescue # Exposure protection # Attack support * Report to Incident Command for assignment, this may include one or more of the following: # Search and Rescue (T-6A) ## Hallways ## adjacent areas to the fire ## fire area ## Any areas contaminated by smoke # Forcible Entry (T-6B) All exterior doors. # Ventilation (T-6B). Initial horizontal opens should be doors and windows. * Also Consider: # Ground Ladders (egress/escape, roof) # Utility Control (including water, gas, or electric as necessary) # Salvage / Overhaul # Emergency shoring of structural components # Other tasks as indicated by the incident commander.